Metamorphosis
by GroundedSouls
Summary: Set after Season 3 Chloe finds Clark in the cornfield instead of Lois and eventually learns his secret.


Title: Metamorphosis  
Author: Ella  
Category: Chlark  
Rating: Teen  
Spoilers: Season 3  
Summary: Chloe finds Clark instead of Lois and things change for them.  
Disclaimers: I don't on Smallville unfortunately,because if I did it would be Chlark and Lexana.  
Note: This is my first Chlark fic and a special thanks to to my beta's Lena(LizLane) and Rain(AllYouWanted)

Part 1  
Chloe knew she shouldn't have been out that night. If her father found out, he'd probably have a heart attack.

She and her dad had been in hiding for months, and it was starting to get to her. She had testified against Lionel Luther with the information she helped Lex find about his involvement in his parents death. For her safety, the FBI wanted her to go into the witness protection program. Lex, who was also working with the FBI, seemed to have known that they wouldn't be safe…that his father would find them. Luckily, he had picked the perfect house, which had a below-ground escape route, a relic left over from the Underground Railroad.

She just needed to be alone, without having someone breathing down her neck. So as soon as the FBI agent guarding them took a snooze, she decided to make a run for it.

She had the window of her red Volkswagen rolled down, enjoying the warm August breeze. A thunderstorm was brewing behind her, and she had never seen the sky light up in such an eerie display. "You picked a fine time to take a cruise, Sullivan," she muttered to herself.

In a few weeks school would start. Her mind drifted off to the fact that she would miss her senior year. Although it wouldn't be the same without Pete since he moved to Wichita with his mom. At first he was going to stay, but then for some reason he changed his mind, and he never really explained it to her. Part of her wished she would have fallen in love with him. It would have been easier; she knew he cared for her that way…or did at one point.

Then there was Clark, who she would miss the most. He was a complete enigma to her, yet she still loved him, anyway. He had hurt her so many times without realizing it, and as pathetic as it was, Chloe was still in love with him. She also knew he would never love her that way, and she accepted it. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. But she would always be there for him, no matter what.

A sudden explosion jerked her from her thoughts and she swerved off the road. A lightning bolt had hit just inches to from her car. The impact sent her careening through the cornfield, still going highway speeds. She didn't know if her poor car could take the abuse. Once she managed to come to a stop, she looked up to see where she was and noticed a large fire ball heading her way. Her heart pounded with fear. She was going to be engulfed in flames, and really die this time. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer, bracing herself for the impact.

After a moment, she opened them, hearing a noise that sounded like a large candle being put out. Chloe was still alive, and when she looked through her windshield she saw something she never expected—a man in the middle of the flattened corn field. She thought about how freaky it was, but then again, it was Smallville, and freakiness prevailed there.

She hurriedly stepped out of the vehicle and went to check on the man. Upon moving closer, she noticed that he was completely naked and had an appreciative physic—at least from where she was standing. The blonde reporter couldn't help but feel that she knew him from somewhere. Considering that it was a small town, that was a very real possibility.

"Hey, are you still alive?" she yelled from a distance, not wanting to get too close in case he attacked or something.

The man's eyes popped open at the sound of her voice. For some reason, it was familiar to him. He slowly pushed himself up from the ground and turned to face the source of the voice. It was a blonde woman, looking at him strangely. He didn't know who he was, but for some reason he felt that he could trust the tiny blonde in front of him.

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes—it was Clark, her Clark!

Well he wasn't her Clark, but it was Clark nonetheless. She couldn't help but notice that he was definitely a big boy, as her eyes quickly glanced downward and then back up to his face. "Clark? What the hell happened—and why are you standing naked in the middle of the corn field?"

Clark turned his head and looked at her quizzically at the mention of that name. Did they know each other? he wondered. "Who are you?"

The surprised blonde stared at him with a look that churned his stomach for some reason.

"I'm Chloe, your best friend," she responded with sadness. He didn't recognize her. Something must have happened to him to make him have amnesia. Maybe the meteor rocks had affected him, but that didn't explain why he was naked.

"I have a blanket in the back seat. We need to get you to the hospital; I think something has happened to you. You have amnesia."

Chloe rushed to the car and grabbed the blanket that was now on her back floorboard. Her dad always made her keep one in the car, along with a flash light and jack in case of an emergency. Once she grabbed it she returned to Clark, who had not moved an inch and seemed to be taking in his surroundings. She wrapped the blanket around him and asked him to follow her and to her surprise he did.

She led him to the passenger side of the car where he sat down. She settled him in, trying her hardest not to brush against any of his lower anatomy as she fastened his seatbelt, forcing herself not to look.

Once she got him in, she went for the drivers seat and once again prayed that her car would work so she could get him some help and some clothes before her lustful mind got the better of her.

Once they were back on the road she decided to take a side trip to the farm. It was her best bet at getting him help without being noticed. She knew that his mom and dad would look after them.

"Where are we going?" he asked her while looking straight ahead.

"I'm taking you home," she told him under a watchful eye.

"You called me Clark. How well do we know each other?"

His voice was monotone. It freaked her out—this was not like Clark at all. It was like he had been body snatched by the pod people.

"Very well," she laughed.

She could feel Clark's heated gaze on her and he had one of the most confused looks on his face. It was like he was trying to remember, but without success, and she couldn't help but think that she also spotted a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Not that well," she clarified, blushing slightly. "But I guess you could say we're well acquainted. We even kissed once or twice. You're my best friend in the whole world besides Pete," she told him, avoiding his eyes. She had to control her emotions—she was afraid she would start crying if she looked at him, so she kept her eyes on the road instead.

She knew that once she got him home she would have to let him go. And all these emotions building up inside her weren't doing her any good. He would be safe with the Kent's, and with any luck he wouldn't remember she was with him at all tonight. If he did, she would just ask the Kent's to tell him that he must have been delusional or dreaming. She would just have to explain to them how important it was for her and her father's safety that she remained dead to the world and him.

Tbc…


End file.
